Security systems are generally known. Such systems generally include a protected premises and a central monitoring station. The protected premises are each typically provided with an alarm panel and a number of sensors (e.g., door and window switches, motion detectors, etc.).
In the event of an intrusion, one of the sensors may detect the intruder and send a signal to an alarm panel. In response, the alarm panel may send an alarm notification to the central monitoring station. The alarm notification is typically a digital signal sent over local telephone lines to the central station. In response to receipt of an alarm notification, the central station may take any of a number of actions including notifying the police.
However, many alarm notifications may be accidental. In some cases, homeowners may enter a protected premises and forget to disengage the alarm. In order to avoid false alarms, it often becomes necessary for the central station to place a telephone call to the protected premises in order to confirm the need for the police. In such cases, an attendant may ask the person answering the call to provide a password in order to cancel the alarm.
If the homeowner does not respond with the proper password or if other problems are apparent through the voice connection, then the attendant must make a decision as to whether to request police assistance. However any decision made by the attendant is based upon the judgment of the attendant and often exposes the central station monitoring system to the consequences of improper decisions. Because of the importance of security system, a need exists for better methods of reducing the liability associated with telephone calls to protected premises in response to alarms.